deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18
Android 18 is an antagonist-turned-heroine from Dragon Ball Z.'' She appeared in the 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, where she fought against Captain Marvel from ''Marvel Comics. ''She was voiced by Amber Lee Connors. Character History Originally named Lazuli, Android 18 was kidnapped by Dr. Gero and turned into a cybernetic android as part of his revenge plan against Son Goku. When she and her brother Android 17 were activated, they turned on Gero and left to kill Goku off on their own with Android 16 (another one of Gero's creations). However, after being around Earth's landscape and scenery, she changed her tone of destroying the planet and killing Goku. She would soon marry Krillin and became one of the top female fighters in the Z-Fighters. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Real Name: Lazuli * Height: Approx. 5'6" | 1.67 m * Twin sister to Android 17 * Created by Dr. Gero * Married to Krillin * Mother of Maron Techniques * Flight * Finger Beam * Infinity Bullets * Android Barrier * Sadistic 18 * Photon Strike * Destructo Disc * Energy Absorption Feats * Dominated Earth in alternate timeline * Broke a Super Saiyan arm * Defeated Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Future Gohan * Helped defeat Super 17 in GT * Deflected Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha * Blocked Trunks' sword, which killed Frieza, who survived a planet bust * Withstood love making with Krillin Death Battle Quotes * ''Give me a break lady, I've been looking for that thing all day. * Yeah good luck with that. * I really don't have time for this. * What a pest. * Time to clean up then. * Surprise, I can do it too. * (Sigh) and that's that. Gallery Android 18 Sprite.png|Android 18's sprite used in DEATH BATTLE Trivia * Android 18 is the 5th Dragon Ball character to appear in DEATH BATTLE, (the first 4 were Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu & Hercule Satan). ** She's the sixteenth Anime/Manga character to get into DEATH BATTLE with the last fifteen being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel and Portgas D. Ace with the next one being Renamon. ** She's also the first female Dragon Ball character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!. * Android 18 is the first Dragon Ball character to fight a Marvel Comics character. * Android 18 is the second female anime character to appear in DEATH BATTLE. ** The first was Erza Scarlet and the next one being Renamon. ** She is also the first (and so far only) female anime character to win in a Death Battle. * Android 18 is currently the most powerful Cyborg combatant in DEATH BATTLE thus far. * Android 18's sprites were taken from the Nintendo 3DS game, Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. * Android 18 is the third Dragon Ball character to win in a DEATH BATTLE. The first being Vegeta and the second being Hercule Satan. ** Ironically enough 18 fought both Death Battle winners in separate fights in the Dragonball anime series and defeated the former (via the infamous arm break), but agree to throw the fight to the latter (via a bribe). * Android 18 is the first Dragon Ball character in a DEATH BATTLE to defeat a comic book character, as Goku was unable to defeat Superman and eventually decided to give up on doing so. References * Android 18 on Wikipedia * Android 18 on Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Female Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Near-Immortals Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Robots Category:Human Category:Protagonists